


The Blackout

by ValkyrieNine



Series: Season Five Pain Killer [16]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Friendship/Love, I Love You, Idiots in Love, Light-Hearted, Love Confessions, POV Alternating, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Romantic Soulmates, Season Five Painkiller, SuperCorp, Sweet Lena Luthor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieNine/pseuds/ValkyrieNine
Summary: A soft and fluffy one-shot to make you smile...The day after Kara and Lena confess their love to each other for the first time, Kara invites Lena over to her place for a quiet dinner and a movie. She wants their first date to be perfect.Kara’s day turns from exciting to complete chaos when there is a prisoner escape at the D.E.O. She runs around all day quickly scooping up the villainy of National City so she spend a wonderful evening with her soulmate.When a sweeping blackout hits National City, Kara has to think fast and find a way to improvise. Longing desperately to see Lena, Kara will do anything to ensure that their first date is magical.🙂
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor
Series: Season Five Pain Killer [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433422
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	The Blackout

“Good Morning beautiful”, Kara said into the phone, her face already hurting from smiling too much.

_Thank Rao she can’t see my face. I am blushing so hard. I still can’t believe this is real._

“Good Morning! I swear, when I woke up in my bed, I was so terrified that everything that happened last night was just a beautiful a dream.”

_You are so adorable, Lena. I need to kiss your lips again. I’ll fly to you right this minute. Jeez, Kara. Be cool._

“Really? When did you realize that it was all real?”

“When I walked into my living room and found the flowers you brought me. They are so beautiful. You are so beautiful, Kara. God, I love being able to say that. This is so surreal. I am so glad you’re not here to see how hard I’m blushing, but God I wish you were here.”

_I can die happy now hearing you say all of that. How is it possible to love someone this much?_

“I was just thinking the same thing! I am smiling so much, my face is hurting.”

“Me too! I’m a Luthor. Our facial muscles aren’t meant to grin this much. I guess we usually don’t have a reason to smile. You changed that.”

“I want to make you smile, Lena. I want to give you the world.”

“You’ve given me the only thing I ever wanted. Your love. When you showed up on my balcony last night, covered in cuts and bruises, I had no idea what to think. It was so beautiful. You floating down and handing me those flowers was the most romantic thing I have ever experienced. I felt like my heart might explode.”

_Everyone thinks you are so cold, Lena. I am so happy I get to see this soft side of you._

“I don’t know what it was. When I got hit with that kryptonite weapon and my life flashed before my eyes, I knew I needed to tell you everything that was in my heart. They say that you see what matters most before you die. All I saw was you.”

“I’m so glad you did. I’m sorry I wasn’t brave enough to tell you how I felt sooner. I just love you so much and I was terrified you were going to laugh in my face.”

_I could never laugh in your face. You are my soulmate._

“You really had no idea how I felt about you? I thought it was obvious.”

“Nope. With the whole Mon-El and William thing, I just assumed that you had no interest.”

_Both huge mistakes. What was I thinking? It must have been temporary insanity to think either of them could fill the void I felt not being able to love you the way I wanted to._

“Do you remember that day you asked me to go to Spherical to hear Jack speak? Do you remember my behavior during that entire span of time? The jealousy when I met Jack, the jealousy when you were on that date. I still feel terrible about the way I behaved, really. I know I was with Mon-El at the time, but I knew how much I loved you, even then. Well, it was really when we sat together on your couch after Jack died that I really figured it out.”

“Jesus, Kara. I think that’s when I started developing feelings for you. You were so warm and so kind. When you wrapped your arms around me, my body filled with a warmth that I had never felt before. I convinced myself that it was just because I was so touched, but no one has ever made me feel that warm and safe. No one except for you.”

_Every word you say makes me love you more. I need to hold you in my arms again._

“I felt exactly the same way. I think every relationship we have had with other people was just a feeble attempt to try and replicate that feeling. What is wrong with us?”

“We’re idiots in love”, Lena said with a hearty laugh.

“We really are.” Kara said joining in on Lena’s laughter.

“At least we own it. I’m pretty sure when I tell Sam, she will echo the sentiment.”

“Did you tell Sam you had feelings for me?”

“I did. The last time I went to Metropolis we got so drunk and I just blurted it out.”

_I don’t like when you drink to mask your feelings, but that is so adorable. How are you so cute?_

“How did she react?”

“She just nodded her head and said ‘well, that it explains literally everything you have ever done’.” She’s so cruel when she’s right. Did you tell anyone?”

“I told Alex yesterday before I came to see you. After I healed at the D.E.O, I needed to see you immediately, but I also needed Alex to tell me if I was making a huge mistake.”

“I’m afraid to ask what she said.”

“She said she wasn’t surprised at all. She said that my immediate and undying loyalty to you probably should have set off some red flags for her.”

“God, I’m sure she hates me.”

“Alex doesn’t hate you. I know you two have always had a complicated relationship, but she is the one who told me not to wait until this morning to tell you. She told me to fly to your apartment as quickly as I could and just let it all out while I was feeling brave.”

“Who would have thought? Alex Danvers, supporter of true love.”

_Did she just say “true love”? Oh my God. I love you so much Lena._

“She is quite the paradox, but she said she believes that against all odds, a Luthor and a Super can be soulmates.”

Lena was quiet for a moment.

_Shit. Was that too much?_

“Kara, you are my soulmate. I know it in my heart. I’ve known it throughout our whole friendship. I am nothing if I don’t have you. I am so sorry for everything...”, Lena started before Kara interrupted.

“Lena, no more apologies. I love you so much. Would you like to have dinner with me tonight? I can make us some pasta and we can cuddle up and stream a romantic movie. I can even get some rocky road ice cream for dessert. I just want to be close to you.”

_Please say yes. I’ll die if I can’t see you. Oh my God. What is wrong with me?_

“That sounds so incredible. Of course, I would love to. What time?”

_Now? Okay, maybe try to not sound too desperate and needy._

“Does seven work?”

“Perfect. That will give me time to change. Pasta, ice cream, a romantic movie and the woman I love. My heart will definitely explode. If you add a slow dance, I’m a goner for sure.”

_You are so cute I am going to pass out. I just want to hold you in my arms and never let you go._

“Well, then we will definitely have to fit in a slow dance or two.”

“Kara, can I tell you something embarrassing?”

“Of course.”

“Sometimes when I can’t fall asleep at night, I picture what it would be like to slow dance with you.”

“Well, you will find out exactly how bad a dancer I am tonight”, Kara said with a huge grin.

Lena let out a sweet laugh.

_I love how flirty and soft you are._

“I’m sure it will be everything I imagined and more. I’d better take a shower and head into the office before everyone thinks I’ve been kidnapped by some crazy villain.”

“We can’t have that”, Kara said grinning.

“I‘m just going to cut the BS and tell you that I will be completely distracted all day thinking of your soft lips and your perfect blue eyes. I will be completely useless, and I will definitely be regretting not asking you to meet earlier.”

“Six?”

“Yes. Definitely yes.”

“Lena, cutting the BS, I will spend every second today longing to hold you in my arms again.”

_I love that I can be honest with you. I could get addicted to this._

“That is all I want. I think we both deserve a prize for adulting today and not calling in sick.”

“Was that a choice?” Kara asked playfully.

“Okay, my beautiful hero. I’m going to go before I lose my steely reserve and insist we meet now. Have a wonderful day and I’ll see you tonight.”

“You too. Have a wonderful day.”

Kara ended the call and set her phone down on the table.

“Thank you Rao.”

***

Kara and Alex walked quickly through the D.E.O. The entire place was vibrating with activity. Agents moved back and forth quickly.

“We have a date tonight. Alex, I can’t stop smiling. I know you’ll never believe it, but she is so soft and sweet. She has stolen my heart even more.”

“I know this is asking a lot, but do you think you can keep your head in the game? We kind of have a shit show on our hands with all of the prisoners escaping containment.”

“Oh, don’t worry. This is my fuel. I need to get home, try on twenty outfits, and cook dinner for the most beautiful woman in the universe. I will scoop up all of the escaped prisoners and get them back to their cells in record time”, Kara said grinning from ear to ear. “This date has to be perfect.”

“You have got to be the only person in the world that would smile like that while talking about throwing thugs back into their cells. I’m so happy you and Lena talked.”

“Me too. Let’s find J’onn and get to work.”

***

Kara flew through the sky faster than she had ever flown before. She was late. Very late. By the time she walked into her living room, it was 5:20. Using her super speed, she showered, tried on a handful of outfits and got ready. She opted for a soft blue button down shirt and a tight pair of khaki pants. Lena mentioned the night before that she loved Kara’s button down shirts, so it was an easy choice. 

Kara sped around the kitchen preparing dinner. She put the pasta and sauce on to cook and threw some garlic bread in the oven. She scrolled through her phone and found the perfect romantic mix to play in the background on the stereo. She stood back proudly surveying her little victory. 

“Rao, I owe you one”, Kara said looking up and pressing a hand to her heart. “Everything is perfect and I have five whole minutes to spare. I swear, how do humans live without super speed?”

Suddenly, all of the lights in her apartment went out.

“OH NO! What is this?”

Alex grabbed her phone and called Alex.

“Alex, what is going on. Please tell me this isn’t a Supergirl problem. Lena will be here any minute, dinner is ready and I have no power.”

“This isn’t a Supergirl problem. It’s a National City Electric Company problem, but I’m afraid you might not have power for a while. They have a few blown transistors.”

“So much for the perfect date. Lena is going to be so disappointed.”

“She’s getting there at six?”

“Yeah.”

“Kara, I’ve seen you perform amazing feats that no one else could possibly perform. I know you will make the date perfect. Go and just wrap your arms around your girl. The rest doesn’t matter.”

“Okay, thanks Alex.”

“Breathe, Kar.”

Kara ended the call. She looked around her apartment and suddenly, she was struck with miraculous inspiration. She leapt into action and sped around the apartment in a blur.

“One minute, I’ve totally got this.”

***

When Kara heard the knock at the door, her heart leapt. Lena was only five minutes late, but she sent a text to let Kara know she was on her way.

Kara opened the door and the moment she saw Lena, all of the stress from the day melted away. Lena held a bottle of Kara’s favorite wine and beamed.

“Sorry I’m late. The power outage took out all of the traffic lights. It made it a bit of a challenge getting here.”

“Don’t be sorry. I’m really sorry about the blackout. I had to improvise a little.”

Kara pushed the door open fully. The apartment was bathed in the glow of battery-powered white twinkle lights left over from her Christmas party, and a half dozen candles sprinkled around the living room and kitchen. Kara laid out a blanket on the floor near the window and set places for them to eat picnic style. Romantic music played softly from Kara’s phone.

“Will you please take this so I can kiss you?” Lena asked handing the bottle of wine to Kara.

Kara smiled and took the bottle of wine. Lena leapt forward and wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck. She pressed her lips to Kara’s and kissed her slow and deep. She moved her hands along Kara’s neck and moaned softly. Kara wrapped one arm around Lena and carried her into the apartment effortlessly, still returning her kiss with equal passion and feverish longing.

Kara set Lena down and placed the bottle of wine on the counter. She didn’t dare pull her lips away from Lena. She craved the warmth and love of her kisses all day. When they were both dizzy from the lack of oxygen, Lena pulled back, but kept her arms wrapped around Kara’s neck firmly.

“This is so perfect Kara. I have never seen anything this romantic in all my life.”

“I know it’s far from the perfect first date, but I really tried. The power might be out, but we have a warm dinner, sweet music, and each other. I hope that’s okay. I promise I will make it up to you next time and treat you like a queen.”

Lena looked around the apartment and got a little teary. She smiled sweetly and caressed Kara’s cheek.

“This is THE perfect first date. The lights, the picnic and your arms are all I need. I do feel like a queen, my beautiful Super. Thank you so much, Kara.”

Kara took Lena’s hand and smiled.

“Come with me, your picnic awaits.”

Kara led Lena over to the blanket and they both took a seat. Kara grabbed some pillows from the couch and propped them up behind them so they could sit close together. She handed Lena a glass of wine and raised a glass of her own.

“Cheers to you, my heart. I love you so much and I am so thankful to have you here by my side.”

“Cheers, my brave hero”, Lena said clinking her glass gently against Kara’s.

She leaned in and kissed Kara’s lips softly.

She pulled back and smiled.

“So, how was your day?” Lena asked with genuine curiosity.

Kara thought for a moment and grinned.

“Not bad at all. I can’t have a bad day if I have your kisses to look forward to.”

They both set down their glasses and moved closer.

“I know we should eat the delicious meal you prepared, but all I want to do is hold you and kiss you until I pass out.”

“The food is probably terrible. How about we kiss each other until we get hungry, and I’ll order us some Chinese food? Maybe we can fit that dance in.”

“There was never a more perfect first date in history. I love you with all my heart, Kara.”

Lena moved her hands to Kara’s cheeks and kissed her wildly. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena tight and her whole body relaxed into a state of utter joy and peace.

They would eventually order Chinese, drink more wine and dance under the twinkling lights, but for now, they were perfectly content wrapped safely in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m trying to hit 600,000 words so please forgive me if the editing isn’t perfect. As always, thank you for reading and sharing your comments. Wishing you and your families health, happiness, and peace of mind during these trying times. If our fandom can endure Season 5, we can endure anything together! ♥️


End file.
